Flexible storage bags for use in the containment and protection of various items, as well as the preservation of perishable materials such as food items, are well known in the art. Such bags typically comprise a rectangular sheet of polymeric film folded upon itself and sealed along two edges to form a semi-enclosed container having two flexible opposed sidewalls, three sealed or folded edges, and one open edge. A closure integrally formed with the bag such as an interlocking rib-type seal or separately provided such as a plastic or paper-clad-wire tie completes the containment assembly. Sliding closure mechanisms, which utilize a sliding plastic sleeve to force interlocking ribs into and out of engagement, have become popular due to their comparative ease of operation and visual and tactile confirmation that opening and closing operations have been successfully completed.
As utilized herein, the term "flexible" is utilized to refer to materials which are capable of being flexed or bent, especially repeatedly, such that they are pliant and yieldable in response to externally applied forces. Accordingly, "flexible" is substantially opposite in meaning to the terms inflexible, rigid, or unyielding. Materials and structures which are flexible, therefore, may be altered in shape and structure to accommodate external forces and to conform to the shape of objects brought into contact with them without losing their integrity. Flexible storage bags of the foregoing variety are typically formed from polymeric film, such as polyethylene or other members of the polyolefin family, in thicknesses of between about 0.0002 inches to about 0.002 inches. Such films are frequently transparent but sometimes are opaque and/or colored.
Flexible storage bags of the currently commercially available variety provide a means of conveniently storing a wide range of objects and materials in a generally disposable containment device. While flexible storage bags of the foregoing variety have enjoyed a fair degree of commercial success, it is often difficult to utilize them in situations where items or materials, especially liquids, must be poured into them while holding the mouth of the bag in a sufficiently open condition. The flexible nature of the bags, while in some regards highly advantageous, tends to require human or mechanical intervention to hold them open for filling.
With regard to rigid or semi-rigid containers, it is well recognized that such containers have also realized a fair degree of commercial success in providing a means for storing a wide variety of contents. Such containers typically have an opening which maintains an open condition for filling and are typically self-supporting with the opening in the proper orientation for filling. Such containers also are frequently provided with flat bottoms and tops to provide stackability. However, such containers are typically constructed of more expensive materials such that disposability is limited. Further, such containers and lids are usually sealed by an interlocking mechanical closure involving interlocking beads and grooves. While such mechanical closures can be effective in preserving container contents, some consumers experience difficulty in fully completing the closure operation and confirming for themselves that a satisfactory closure has been achieved. This is particularly so when the physical change in position of the lid between interlocked and non-interlocked positions is comparatively small.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a storage container combining the desirable qualities of both flexible bags and storage containers and minimizing the less desirable qualities of both approaches.
More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a storage container having improved sealability in use.
It would be yet further desirable to provide such a container which provides visual and/or tactile confirmation to the consumer that a satisfactory closure has been achieved.